


white blanket

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, Gen, Vignette
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Lapland, musim dingin—dan Erzsi ikut memancing.





	

**white blanket**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Character** : Hungary, Prussia, Finland. **Genre** : General. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon.

* * *

Erzsi menapak keluar dari pondok sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Sarung tangan wol ungu itu tak cukup baginya yang hidup di iklim dengan salju yang lebih sedikit, tetapi ia hanya membawa sepasang. Gilbert membawa lebih, sepertinya, tetapi barangkali sepasang lainnya sudah terkubur entah di mana. Dia saja memasang sarung tangan yang berbeda antara kiri dan kanan sekarang—lelaki itu tak bisa selalu diharapkan.

Ia berpegangan pada dinding saat memasang sepatunya, dan sesuatu membuat alisnya terangkat. Rasanya agak hangat, entah mengapa, apakah karena tangannya yang terlalu dingin atau kayu-kayu itu memang magis, yang jelas ia tetap berada di sana. Menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya, pada keping-keping kayu yang bersih. Barangkali tadi dini hari Tino memandikannya dengan salju. Lelaki itu memang tak pernah bisa ditebak.

Rumah kayu itu berdiri sendiri di tengah padang lapang putih yang sunyi. Tak ada satu pohon pun, yang kering dan nyaris mati sekalipun. Foto-foto yang sering Erzsi lihat tak selalu mewakili kenyataan.

Tapi rumah ini sepertinya tak mati dimakan usia. Tino sendiri pun lupa kapan ia membangunnya (atau, orang lain yang melakukannya?). Yang paling Tino tahu hanyalah, di Perang Musim Dingin, tempat ini adalah tempat ia membuka gulungan peta dan menerjemahkan pola penyerangan yang dibuat orang-orangnya. Sendirian tak mengapa baginya, rupanya. Dan entah Alfred, yang juga memiliki benda ini di pesisir timurnya, juga menyadari hal serupa, Erzsi jadi bertanya-tanya tanpa sadar untuk apa dan mengapa.

" _Magy_ , ada ikan lagiii!"

Erzsi tersenyum kecil lalu meninggalkan dinding. Berlari kecil, menapak salju-salju yang tebal sambil menaikkan tudungnya. Ia sudah memakai pelindung telinga tetapi rasanya telinganya tetap akan rapuh dalam sekejap seperti keripik terinjak.

"Kenapa tetap ' _Magy_ '?" Erzsi tertawa halus. "Mana, mana?"

"Maaf, terbiasa," Tino berdiri sambil nyengir kuda. "Nah. Cocok untuk makan malam kita!" Ia mengangkat tali pancingnya tinggi-tinggi dari lubang di tengah-tengah padang putih, seekor ikan Nieriä yang masih menggelepar-gelepar mengulum umpannya.

"'Kita'?" Erzsi menoleh pada Gilbert yang masih sibuk sendiri di ujung lain padang, mengutak-atik senjata yang awalnya bersemayam tenang di dinding rumah Tino. "Orang itu, apakah ingat dengan makan malam?" dia lantas tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya senjata itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu."

"Dia memang besar karena perang, ya?" Tino menaruh ikan barusan ke dalam ember yang tak jauh dari lubang. "Itu RK 62. Bukan senjata Perang Dunia Kedua yang dia duga secara keras kepala sebelumnya, saat menemukannya."

"Mmm, hm, jadi?"

"'Hanya' senjata pasukan pertahanan. Mulai digunakan sejak tahun 60-an."

Erzsi hanya membuat huruf o tanpa suara. Ia mengambil sebuah pancing yang menganggur di atas salju, sudah nyaris tertanam membeku, dan ini pasti milik Gilbert. Masih ada umpannya, Erzsi pun membuat sebuah taruhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia suka sekali bunyi kecipak air saat ia menceburkan benda itu.

Tino bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil menanti ikan yang berikutnya. Erzsi tak sengaja menemukan suatu momen jauh di utara sana, seorang yang hanya sekadar lewat dengan kereta luncurnya. Orang itu berjalan tertatih-tatih, lalu berhenti. Duduk bersandar pada keretanya. Anjing Siberian Husky-nya menghampiri dan menjilat lengannya yang terbuka, warna kemerahan terlihat dari kejauhan. Lelaki itu, yang sepertinya cukup tua, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala anjingnya dan menutup kembali tangannya.

Erzsi ingin beranjak membantu, tetapi anjing itu lebih cekatan darinya. Ia mengambilkan tas dari atas kereta luncur, membiarkan tuannya membuka dengan satu tangan tetapi ia membongkarkan untuk si tuan.

"Hewan, ya," gumam Erzsi. "Hewan kadang-kadang jauh lebih peduli daripada manusia. Aku perlu waktu untuk mengerti."

"Mm," Tino mengakhiri senandnungnya, mengikuti arah pandang Erzsi, "Manusia tak hanya punya satu naluri, _Magy_ , dan manusia mengerti soal kepentingan. Hewan tak butuh itu. Kepentinganlah yang membuat motif manusia beragam, hm? Dan motif itu kadang tak seindah _lopapeysa_ -nya Emil." Tino menarik pancingnya lagi—membuat Erzsi tak percaya pada hoki lelaki itu. "Yiha, satu lagi! Kita akan sangat kenyang malam ini!"

"Perhatikan juga buruanmu." Tiba-tiba, dari belakang, pancing itu ditarik tinggi-tinggi. Erzsi mendongak dan yang pertama kali ia lihat bukan ikan besar yang masuk perangkapnya, tetapi tawa Gilbert yang menutupi apapun yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sadar atau tidak, Erzsi juga tersenyum.

Gilbert menarik ikan itu dan melemparkannya ke dalam ember begitu saja, dengan keberuntungan yang barangkali setara dengan jatah Tino, ikan itu mendarat sempurna di tujuan.

"Nyaris melewatkan keberuntungan hanya karena mengamati hidup orang lain, huh? Kau sama saja dengan manusia, Erzsi." Dan Gilbert mengakhirinya dengan duduk merapat di samping Erzsi. "Hm, jadi, apakah acara memancingnya masih berlanjut?"

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> * Perang Musim Dingin/Winter War; perang antara Finlandia dan Rusia di tahun 1939-1940.  
> * Rumah kayu di pesisir Amerika mirip dengan rumah tradisional Finlandia, hal ini masuk akal karena pelaut Eropa yang mendarat di sana adalah orang-orang Finlandia (yang waktu itu masih berintegrasi dengan orang-orang Swedia).  
> * Ikan Nieriä, salah satu jenis yang terdapat di Finlandia, salah satunya di Lapland (tempat setting cerita ini dibuat).  
> * Lopapeysa, sweater Islandia.  
> .  
> a/n: hhhhh as usual, vignette as i am busy af but i’m happy yay


End file.
